DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the Application) The specific aim of this study is to examine factors associated with RN workforce participation behavior. Using a conceptual model developed by Gurney, Price and Mueller (1997), the relationship of RN characteristics, work setting, and labor market region to RN job satisfaction and organizational commitment (measured at time one) and ultimately to intention to work and actual work participation will be studied. Intention to work will be measured at time one, and actual work participation will be measured at time two. At time one, we will examine the relationship between these factors and intent to work or not work as an RN and if the intent is to work, whether part-time or full-time. We will examine the relationships of RN characteristics, work setting, and labor market region to the mediating variables satisfaction and organizational commitment at time one. At time two, we will examine the relationship between these factors and actual work or not work as an RN, and if work, whether part-time or full-time. We also will examine the relationship between intent to work or not work (from time one) and actual work or not work (at time two), where intent is a causal precursor to actual. Data will be collected using a mailed survey at two time periods one year apart. The wave 1 sample design is a cross-sectional, twostage sample with RNs nested in 40 Metropolitan Statistical Areas and aims to be nationally representative of non-rural areas. We will randomly select 150 RNs from each MSA for a total of 4,000 potential subjects. The Wave 2 survey will be sent to all participants in the Wave 1 survey. We will assess the main effects of the relationship of the factors to commitment with ordinary least squares. We will analyze factors associated with intent and actual work using nested logistic regression. Cycles of shortages of Registered Nurses occur regularly. Thus, understanding why RNs work, work part-time or do not work may be useful to government and the private sector in developing reforms that may modify workforce participation and help abate the shortage cycles. This study is an innovative application of whether a model originally designed to explain organizational turnover can predict work force participation across various labor markets. If successful, we will expand the tools that can be used to examine work behavior of the whole RN population, and ultimately develop relevant policy.